Latinos are disproportionately represented among those diagnosed with HIV and Latino adolescents are at risk for engaging in sexual behaviors that can lead to HIV. However, data regarding HIV prevention interventions for Latino adolescents, as distinct from other ethnic groups, have not been published to date. This K Award will conduct an initial study of a family-based intervention specifically for Latino families. With the support of a NIMH Minority Supplement Award, Dr. Lescano has adapted a family-based intervention from a multi-site trial for non-minority youth. Using a qualitative approach, Dr. Lescano has added to the intervention family context issues relevant to Latinos such as acculturation, religiosity, gender role and sexual socialization, parent-child communication, and monitoring practices. The initial phase of the K Award will be a run-through of the adapted family-based intervention with three cohorts (8 families per group) to further assess participant reaction and appropriateness. The intervention will then be revised based on feedback using structured exit interviews. Next, 100 Latino families with an adolescent between the ages of 13 and 18 will be randomized into either the family based HIV prevention intervention or a general health promotion (GHP) condition that focuses on healthy behaviors such as diet and exercise. Groups consist of 6 to 8 parent and youth dyads in a one-day, 7-hour workshop. Both interventions employ activities for youth and parents separately (e.g., focus on adolescent vulnerability) and parents and adolescents together. The project will estimate the effect size of the Latino Family-based HIV prevention intervention from assessment of changes in the adolescents'HIV-related sexual behavior and attitudes, gender and sexual socialization, parent-child communication, and parental monitoring. Measures will be completed at baseline and at 3 and 6 months post-intervention. The work done in this K Award will provide pilot data that will lead to submission of an R01 to determine the efficacy of the intervention, compared to a adolescent-only, skills-based HIV prevention group and a general health promotion group, in a larger sample of Latinos. An efficacious intervention is urgently needed for Latino communities.